Dormitory Building
The Dormitory Building at Kadic Academy is located directly behind the main classroom building. The Dormitory is where the most Kadic Academy students live in. There are multiple floors, and each floor has their own communal bathrooms; with one floor having the bathroom for the boys, and the other floor for the girls. While the floors are stated by Jim to be separated by gender, in practice they are not, with it not remaining consistent in every episode; Thomas Jolivet is shown on the same floor as two minor female characters. It was also established in the episode Just in Time that Odd and Ulrich share a floor with Milly and Tamiya. It is unknown exactly how many rooms there are, but it seems that there is no shortage of rooms since some students share with others, such as Odd and Ulrich, and some live on their own, like Sissi, Aelita or Jeremie. During some hours of the day access to the dorms is forbidden by staff, like during classtime. X.A.N.A. attempts to destroy the dormitories in Just in Time. Jeremie's Room Jeremie's room is located on the second floor of the dormitory building, close to Odd and Ulrich's room. It is often cluttered, mostly with robot or computer parts. It also contains his bed, wardrobe, shelves, a massive computer (with a connection to the Factory supercomputer) which he uses in their fight against X.A.N.A., and a poster of Einstein over Jeremie's bed. Jeremie briefly shares his room with his cousin Patrick in the episode Cousins Once Removed. The Lyoko Warriors often hang out in Jeremie's room. Occasionally, whenever one of the warriors wants to talk to him in private, they meet here. Odd and Ulrich's Room Ulrich and Odd share a room. Before Odd moves in in X.A.N.A. Awakens it is implied that Ulrich shared this room with another student, but it is unknown who he was. Their room is fairly simple, with just two beds, wardrobes and a desk. There are a number of posters on the walls, including a Pencak Silat poster which hangs over Ulrich's bed. Odd's dog, Kiwi, lives in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe, where Odd hides him from staff. It's unclear who uses which desk. On Ulrich's poster, the flags of Turkey, the United Arab Emirates, Japan, Paraguay, and China can be seen. Aelita's Room During her first few days at Kadic, Aelita stayed with Yumi's family. However, after she was properly enrolled she got her own room in the dormitory building. Aelita's room is on the same floor as Sissi's. It is quite a small room compared to some of the others, with a bed on one side and a wardrobe and desk on the other. Aelita's room isn't seen very often since she spends more time with Jeremie and the others than she does there, once even being caught on the computer in Jeremie's room after bedtime by Jim. It also has a computer that she used to contact her father as seen in Distant Memory. The Lyoko Warriors periodically hang out in this room. Sissi's Room Sissi has her own room at the Kadic Academy dormitories. Her room is first seen in Teddygozilla when she is getting ready for the dance. Her room is also seen briefly in ''Log Book'', ''A Great Day'', and ''Saint Valentine's Day''. In Log Book, Yumi finds Sissi's diary hidden in a teddy bear. It contains a bed, various posters, a computer, a pink circular rug next to her bed, a closet full of designer clothes, and a dressing table with a vanity mirror and lots of cosmetics and make-up supplies. There is a pillow on her bed shaped like a heart with arms; it is where she keeps her diary, as shown in Log Book. William's Room talking with Milly and Tamiya in ''A Lack of Goodwill''.]]Ever since William's arrival at Kadic in ''New Order'', his room was not seen at all until it made its first appearance in Dog Day Afternoon. It made another appearance in A Lack of Goodwill. In the episode Fight to the Finish, it is shown that William's room is very close to Jeremie's. The room is very messy, much like a typical teenage boy's room. He has a computer; and, surprisingly, some paint, a canvas stand, and a guitar deducing him to be a painter and a good guitarist. William does not share his room with any other student. His room was also used by his clone upon his disappearance. Others Milly and Tamiya both share a room together, although their room is seen only twice in the series; in Teddygozilla and Just in Time. Jim also has his own room, located on the ground floor of the dormitory building, the walls of which are seen to be covered in posters of famous athletes; additionally, there is a punching bag, boxing gloves, various weights and barbells, and a boom box. Jim can be seen working out in his dorm room in the episode Rock Bottom?. Gallery Garage Kids Garagekids16|A room in Garage Kids. Garagekids15|Jeremie talking with Odd. Garagekids5|A room at night. Garagekids6|Suddenly the computer turned itself on. Garagekids9|Some creepy creatures coming out from it... Code Lyoko: Seasons 1-4 8 xana decides to break the school.png|The dorm hall wrecked badly by X.A.N.A. 2011-09-15 0937 001.png|Kiwi just looking at Jeremie without doing something. IMG 1211.PNG|Odd opening the door. IMG 1247.PNG|Yumi in Odd's body caressing Kiwi. Triple sot 130.jpg|Odd talks to his clones in Triple Trouble. Triple sot 143.jpg|Shhhh! We're reading! 250px-Saint Valentin 026.jpg|Ulrich seems not comforted by Sissi. Pleased.jpg|Sissi in the dorm hall. The Group.jpg|They holding hands together in The Key. 6 more glass smashing.png|The mirror suddenly broken. 120870880455.jpeg|Milly and Tamiya in front of the girl's bathroom. Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png|Hanging together in Jeremie's room. Unchartered Territory Aelitas wakes image 1.png|Aelita after she had a nightmare. New Order Jim shows Aelita her room image 1.png|Jim shows Aelita her room in New Order. Big bogue 067.jpg|Odd feeds Kiwi. Sabotage 100.jpg|Jeremie's room in a mess in Sabotage. Sabotage 116.jpg|Aelita talking to Odd and Ulrich. Sabotage 397.jpg|Ulrich takes care of Yumi. Sabotage 400.jpg|Jeremie's room is still messed. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 366.jpg|Jeremie talking with Aelita in the prequel. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 362.jpg|Lyoko Warriors hanging together in Jeremie's room for the first time. Tentation 392.jpg|Jeremie destroying the headset in Temptation. Tentation 228.jpg|Listening to Jeremie' diary. Premier voyage 294.jpeg|Jeremie clinging for his life. William Returns Sissi talk to Milly and Tamiya.png|Sissi talking to Milly and Tamiya in her room. William Returns Sissi interview Aelita.png|Sissi always know the right time to disturb everyone, including Aelita. Cousins Once Removed Patrick is wounded image 2.png|Jeremie staying at Patrick's side, who is wounded badly. Cousins Once Removed Jeremie comes to help Patrick image 1.png|Patrick and Jeremie in the hallway. Cousins Once Removed Patrick and Jeremie image 1.png|Jeremie not so happy to meet his cousin. Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png|Lyoko Warriors meet with Patrick. Cousins Once Removed Patrick comes to Kadic image 1.png|Principal takes Patrick to Jeremie's room. Evolution Compte a rebours 551-1-.jpg|Aelita in Jeremie's room in Evolution. Warrior Awakens 3.jpg|Jim eating snack while watch TV. Rendezvous32|Aelita's room in Evolution. Rendezvous34|Laura visiting Aelita. Obstination58.JPG|Ulrich resting in his room, after breaking his ankle in Obstination. Obstination15.JPG|Aelita is brokenhearted when seeing Laura with Jeremie in his room. The Trap (Evolution) 3.jpg|Aelita looking at a photo of her with Anthea. The Trap (Evolution) 2.jpg|Dormitory building in Evolution. pl:Akademik Category:Locations Category:Kadic Category:Dormitory Building Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:William Category:Ulrich Category:Aelita Category:Odd Category:Sissi Category:Jim Category:Milly Category:Tamiya